Hey! Say! JUMP
by Diary of a Nightray
Summary: Qu'il aimait les Hey! Say! JUMP.


Bonsoir à tous! Voici un one-shot sur Keito et Hikaru des Hey! Say! JUMP. C'est la première fois que je prends pour sujet un groupe de J-pop, j'espère que ça vous plaira! =)

_couple__: _Okamoto Keito x Yaotome Hikaru_  
_

_Rating: _M

* * *

**Hey ! Say ! JUMP**

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là à Tokyo, la température atteignit les 35°. L'air était lourd et sec, peu supportable. La pollution n'aidait pas, bien au contraire. Les gaz d'échappement des voitures se faisaient sentir, provoquant une chaleur et une odeur insupportable. Les marchands de glaces s'étaient installés à tout les coins de rues, et plus que jamais le commerce fonctionnait à merveille. Un jeune homme âgé de 21 ans s'arrêta devant un de ces stands, et commanda une glace saveur pistache et vanille. La gourmandise prête, il paya puis parti avec, la dégustant en cours de route. Tout en rejoignant la station de métro la plus proche, il léchait sa glace avec délectation. La crème glacée rafraîchissait son corps brûlant, apaisant sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas avoir chaud, cette sensation l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, et appela un de ses nombreux amis.

- Keito, ça te dirait d'aller faire quelques brasses à la piscine de Shinjuku ?

- Avec cette chaleur je suis partant ! Attends-y moi devant l'entrée.

Hikaru raccrocha, et prit le métro en direction de la piscine olympique de Shinjuku. Au bout de quelques minutes à bord, il sortit un éventail de sa sacoche, puis s'éventa. La chaleur était encore plus insoutenable dans le métro. Il arriva à destination 25 minutes plus tard, observa les alentours, puis attendit l'arrivée de Keito sous un arbre. Il feint l'ennuie en écoutant de la musique. Le jeune jump connaissait les paroles sur le bout des doigts et admirait particulièrement les artistes. Les KAT-TUN, ses senpai. Il les admirait depuis fort longtemps, plus précisément depuis qu'il avait intégré la Johnny's. Ils avaient su se montrer protecteurs, et à leur écoute durant leurs formations. Pour rien au monde il n'oublierait cette douce époque. L'innocence de l'enfance, la magie du premier show, leurs premiers fans, l'émotion s'emparant de leurs corps et pensées, les faisant verser des larmes. Le jump soupira, mélancolique. Parfois il aurait voulu retourner à cette période de sa vie, quand il entretenait encore de bonnes relations avec tout ses camarades...

- Hikaru-kun !

Il leva les yeux de son mp4, puis sourit.

- Keito-kun ! Tu as été rapide dis-moi.

- J'ai attrapé le premier taxi !

Le nouvel arrivant s'appuya contre l'arbre afin de reprendre son souffle. Ses cheveux habituellement coiffés avec soin étaient ébouriffés, son front légèrement humide. Courir par cette chaleur était impensable, mais pas quand il s'agissait de voir un ami selon Okamoto. Il regarda son camarade avec un grand sourire.

- Alors, qu'attendons-nous ? Je veux me baigner !

L'aîné rit de bon cœur, puis entra dans la piscine sans attendre. Après avoir payés leurs places, ils rejoignirent les vestiaires, et se changèrent ensembles dans la même cabine. L'endroit était familier pour Yaotome, il y venait fréquemment depuis plusieurs semaines. Seul ou en bonne compagnie. Il avait opté pour un boxer de bain rayé rouge et noir, faisant ressortir les courbes de son fessier. Quant-à Keito, le sien était de couleur turquoise avec pour motif, une fraise sur la fesse droite. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'il était à croquer ! Le cadet affectionnait particulièrement les fraises. Que ce soit le fruit, ou bien un produit dérivé comme le lait à la fraise, les gâteaux, les vêtements, les bijoux, rien n'échappait à sa collection. Ce côté faisait craquer Hikaru. Ce dernier lui avait offert une montre en forme de fraise la veille, et comme il l'avait prédit, son ami la portait. Une fois changés, ils sortirent de la cabine et se rendirent au grand bassin. L'adorateur des fraises ne patienta pas une minute de plus, et plongea dans l'eau. Enfin, se jeta était plus approprié selon Yaotome, qui rit devant cette scène, avant de rejoindre son compagnon.

- L'eau est bonne !

Keito s'amusait tel un enfant, nageant d'un bout à l'autre de la piscine, arrosant au passage Hikaru. Hikaru le prit au défi, plongea, et nagea vers lui tel un prédateur attaquant sa proie. Il attrapa ses pieds, et le tira vers le fond avant de remonter à la surface. Une fois en haut, il reprit sa respiration et rit en voyant Okamoto remonter à son tour avec une expression boudeuse sur le visage. Cette journée s'annonçait drôle. Très drôle.

La journée toucha à sa fin sur les coups de 19h, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'eau puis partirent se changer dans les vestiaires, papotant au passage du prochain concert à venir dans les semaines qui suivent. Tous avaient finit les répétitions, sauf Yamada et Takaki. Les pauvres, pensèrent les deux membres, ils travaillent d'arrache-pied alors que le reste du groupe passe du bon temps sur les plages environnantes. La vie n'était pas juste avec eux en ce moment. Ryosuke s'était fait une entorse à la cheville, ce qui lui avait valu deux semaines sans efforts physiques. Yuya quant-à lui, étant un des danseurs les plus doués des Hey ! Say ! JUMP, il se retrouva donc à travailler la chorégraphie finale avec son cadet.

Une fois dans la cabine, Okamoto retira son boxer de bain, dos à Yaotome. Celui-ci de son côté, regarda avec attention le linge glisser le long de ses fesses, une soudaine envie de caresser la peau hâlée de son camarade le prit. Sans le prévenir et dans un élan d'excitation soudain, il s'approcha de lui et colla son corps au sien, le plaquant contre le mur froid et humide.

- Hi ! Hikaru-kun ! Que fais-tu ?!

- Chut... Ne fais pas de bruit Keito-kun...

D'une main experte, il prit en main le sexe de son ami, et imita des mouvements de vas et viens. La réaction de Keito à cet attouchement ne tarda pas à se faire sentir et entendre, quelques gémissements aigus sortir de sa bouche, et son entrejambe durci considérablement.

- Hum... Non... Il... Pas ici...

- Pas ici ? Oh... Je vois. Tu aimes donc cela ?

Ce fût quand il entendit un gémissement de plaisir qu'il baissa à son tour son boxer de bain. Okamoto pouvait à présent mesurer le degrés d'excitation de son partenaire de jeu, qui selon lui, était au même que le sien. Hikaru glissa sa seconde main le long du torse de son amant, caressant au passage ses pectoraux, son cou, ses épaules, chaque parcelle de peau se présentant à lui. Il le senti frissonner sous sa main, se cambrer, gémir. Une véritable symphonie pour ses oreilles. Malgré ces sensations fort agréables, Keito ne se laissa pas faire plus longtemps, et renversa la situation à son avantage. Il fit s'allonger son senpai sur un banc présent dans la cabine, puis se mit à califourchon sur son bassin, en profitant pour embrasser passionnément sa gorge. De sa langue mutine, il taquina les zones érogènes de Yaotome, cherchant toujours plus, le marquant de suçons au passage. Ce n'est que quand l'aîné vit son cadet descendre de plus en plus bas, qu'il comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sa langue parcourait toujours le corps de son partenaire, à la recherche de cette sucrerie défendue. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il l'observa d'abord, se gorgeant de désir et de plaisir, puis s'en délecta en la prenant en bouche. Il était si facile de lui faire plaisir ! Keito appréciait particulièrement les glaces à la fraise, et ce dernier s'aperçut bien vite qu'Hikaru appréciait nettement mieux le traitement qu'il leur infligeait. D'humeur coquine, il passa sa langue tout autour du sexe de son camarade, léchant et suçant avidement les parties les plus sensibles.

- Keito-kun... Je ne veux pas venir maintenant... Arrête...

Okamoto cessa, et regarda Yaotome sans comprendre. Il comprit vite ce que voulait dire son ami quand il le vit sortir de son sac un préservatif. Le plus vieux fit basculer le plus jeune, se retrouvant à nouveau dominant, et sourit malicieusement.

- Maintenant mon petit kohai, je vais te faire monter au septième ciel... Ne fais pas trop de bruit.

C'est sur ses mots qu'Hikaru pénétra son compagnon. Il aimait tant le sexe. Tant de sensations, tant de tendresses, tant de plaisir. L'union quasi parfaite de deux êtres. Nul besoin de s'aimer pour apprécier ces instants. Tel état l'avis de Yaotome sur ce sujet. Un autre rendez-vous l'attendait le lendemain, en présence de Yuto. Le jeune homme était le dernier sur la liste. Le dernier ? Et bien en effet, le dernier membre à passer dans son lit. Qu'il aimait les Hey ! Say ! JUMP.


End file.
